


Like Father like Son

by Pottedplantshere



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, DpO - Freeform, Fanon, discord plays omori, omori - Freeform, well sorta is one but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottedplantshere/pseuds/Pottedplantshere
Summary: Sxy was finally at the end of his Journey and ready to escape the voices in his head. But someone comes to stop him...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Like Father like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is nowhere close to canon and is based off the shit that went on at the end of Discord Plays Omori. I mean it probably doesn't even stick close to what happened during that eitehr but whatever.

After all his time struggling against himself and the world, overcoming his spasming movements, the fucking rabbits, his terrible gambling and jack addiction, the fucking sticky keys that showed up during his flashback that one time. Sxy was ready to finally fight to remove the demons who ruined his life, the demons who controlled him every waking second ever since those four days started.

The Omori Discord Channel.

For so long has he been a puppet on strings, controlled by the voices in his head, some who seeked to fuck up his life, others who wished to reach the end with him. But now he was ready, ready to face his greatest challenge yet.

Playing a musical instrement competently while having the worst case of shizosomething in the whole universe.

With some encouragement from his imaginary friends and much struggling to walk to a picnic basket, Sxy went up on stage and got his violin ready. It was time to play. It would be hard, but he could do it. He and his mental illness believed in him.

As he began to play the saddest song in the world, voices started spamming in his head. The demons were back at full force.

"BAD END BAD END BAD END--" They called for a bad end. He had no idea what it meant. The voices tended to scream about things he could never understand. Things like moving up down left or right, z x and shift. Sxy never understood them but they had but those forces had a control over his body.

Yet the words Bad End made Sxy feel fear... They were a death wish on him. The voices were trying to kill him now.

Sxy tried to play on. the notes were terrible, his posture was awful. How the fuck is someone who hasn't touched a violin in four years and being piloted by creatures who's never been in proximity of one supposed to play such a complex piece. Insecurity was getting to sxy, he was feeling sick...

Sxy collapsed onto the ground, the voices finally stopping for this one moment, his mind was clear for once in his life.

"Sxy..."

Sxy heard a voice and he looke dup. He was back in white space and the voices were with him, they urged him to move forward to a figure, at first he did not recognize him. But as he got closer, he saw teh sunglasses on a person who was completely identical to him.

No, it could not be...

"Dad?..." Sxy uttered as the voices in his head screamed out all at once in surprise. It was their father, the man who led them all here, the one who gave Sxy birth into this world.

Gilbert...

"Son... You have finally arrived."

Gilbert then pulled out a knife.

"It took me so long but finally... I can fucking ban you and everyone here."

The voices were still yelling and and laughing and shouting over each other, but Sxy for once ignored them. His father stood before him and memories began to rush back. The day his father gifted him his CYB customizable LED light up glasses for raves, parties, music festivals, Halloween with USB. That time he suddenly left him and his mother when he learned that posted memes in Abyss when he was supposed to put them in Humphrey, oh and also kinda fakes Mari's suicide but that wasn't really important. The time he thought eh sorta saw him in blackspace but maybe he or the author is just projecting it's hard to tell.

But it was him. It was his father and he was here to kill him.

Gilbert came at Sxy at sonic speed and stabbed Sxy in the nuts.

Sxy choked out blood as he slumped to the ground. "Father why..."

"It was planned from the beginning Sxy... All those times you got close to the end. Your addiction to eating Jacks. The gambling. The times you had had your save reloaded over and over again... Well okay not everything was me. But you remember one thing? That time you lost all your items and your saves got pegged?"

"Yeah?..."

"That was me. I mean I hired #1 LIFE JAM GUY FAN to turn the chat against each other. But it was my idea."

He gave another Kick to Sxy while he lied there.

"Being a mod and the leader of the Illuminati gives you a lot of perks and Nitro Sxy! You earn it by FOLLOWING THE RULES!"

Sxy was down, his world was going black. he was considering just going for a bad end like the demons in his head sort of wanted, it was probably for the best he was banned. His life was a mistake from beginning to end. How would Sxy ever find happiness in this world? After all he has done... But then he heard cheers.

"GOOD END GOOD END GOOD END--"

More joined in one after another... More Cheering for Sxy to go on. They... They believed in him... After all his crimes and failures they believed in him... they wanted what was best for him and urged him forward.

"Will you continue?"

Yes

"What will Sxy do?"

Sxy got up and faced his father, Who for some reason was in the exact same spot as before and going for another nut shot. But Sxy smacked him with his now invulnerable violin made of canon happy memories.

"I'M A BAD BITCH YOU CAN'T BAN ME!" Sxy screamed as Gilbert was wacked back.

As Sxy was beaten back he remembered Kel's words, horribly dubbed by the voices pretending to be Toad.

"Friends... Friends are supposed to be there for each other Mario."

That promised healed Sxy of his wounds, and he ran at Gilbert, wildly smacking him with his violin three times to the head. Gilbert kneeled and it seemed like Sxy won...

"Gilbert did not Succumb."

Gilbert got up like nothing happened and glared Sxy dead in the eye for daring to defy him and his modly powers. He raised his hand.

"Gilbert Erased the Enemy."

The hands of the mods went and smacked the shit out of Sxy over and over. The voices in his head laughed and panicked. But one said they had to keep going to hear Gilberts Dialogue. 

Gilbert poke to the nearly broken Sxy lying on the ground like a wet blanket. "You've broken so many rules... Yet you do nothing." He kicked Sxy while he was down. "And you've earned a warning in return."

Sxy could see his fathers eyes red with rage and betrayal through the sunglasses. The horrible rash that would form on his Father's arms whenever he got pissed at his children, caused by a weird medical condition he never bothered to get diagnosed by a doctor, maybe caused by the Aids in the Omori Discord. Sxy tried in vain to attack, but Gilbert smacked his hand down with his knife.

"Staff will never forgive you. They'll role ban you like they did others... And that's what you deserve."

"But I'm a good boy! And I don't even have a role--FUCK!" He was kicked in the nuts just as he tried to do an Encore for some fucking reason.

"You tell yourself yourself you don't want to break rules... But the truth is that you're selfish. You just don't want staff to ban you." He said as his rash had gotten so bad it spread to his striped shorts for some reason and the world changed around them to what was a whole bunch of weird red arms.

Sxy lied there he felt the salt seep into his wounds. It was true. Sxy and his voices have broken the rules so many times. Sometimes unknowingly, other times they knew better. But in the end they broke many rules and it was still fun. How could one resist constantly posting memes in abyss??? You can't, it's impossible. Who's gonna notice your sweetheart donut hole memes in Humphrey? NOBODY THATS WHO!

As Sxy though this he was crushed by the mod hands around him into the stairs. It seemed he would die to stairs like his sister in Canon.

Gilbert turned away from Sxy, pushing his even cooler glasses up. "Serves you right..."

It seemed he did it. He finally banned Sxy and all the voices in the fucking voice chat. finally he could bring order and Harmony into the Abyss.

"... You broke... My glasses..." there was a mutter from under the arms.

Gilbert turned back to See Sexy pushing the arms up. His muscles were now bulging. His glasses were cracked. Sxy was pissed.

"YOU BROKE MY (windows 7 error noise go here plz) GLASSES!--" But before Sxy would beat the shit out of his father with his surprisingly intact violin, he was bought back to the first boss stage as he kind of technically died there but the author didn't really feel like writing that. All wounds, rashes, and glasses were surprisingly fixed. But both sides and voice chat were still pissed.

Gilbert spat. "You're harder to ban than I thought... Like Father, like Son..."


End file.
